


[Podfic] take my belt and shoelaces

by sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe SHIELD is a sanctuary for the broken. In the world outside, Omegas cry oppression and Alphas cry aggression and all of the Betas in between are forced to pick sides and if they pick the wrong side, they are accused of classism or sexism; they are accused of privilege and bigotry. They are in the majority where it is safest to say nothing.</p>
<p>    Within SHIELD, Betas’ opinions matter. Omegas are respected but not fetishised. Alphas admit their weaknesses.</p>
<p>    As far as Steve can tell, though; Alphas still don’t go with Alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] take my belt and shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take my belt and shoelaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827372) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:18:30

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/take%20my%20belt%20and%20shoelaces.mp3) (18 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/take%20my%20belt%20and%20shoelaces.m4b) (9.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
